The Summer
Al dudes have a fandom summer with a lot of surprises good Characters Main *Agentpman1 *Antonio *CandyAnaisWatterson777 *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Fireball *MeeMee *Chris *Jill *Aguilera *Bobert *Yarnball *Crypto Minor *Summer God *Richard *Mabel *Nicole *Wesker *Dante *Trish *Piers *Keiko *Natalya *Selfie Stupid Guy *Sullvan *Pox *Dinky *Hot Dog *Tobias *Banana Joe *Tina *Sarah *Drew *Murdered Stupid Guy Transcript (Episode starts) Gumball: It summertime! Darwin: Yeah! No school for 3 whole months! Gumball: Let's go have some fun! Fireball: Guys, you got mail! (Gives the mail to them) Darwin: There's a package, two letters, and a postcard! Anais: It's here! (Grabs the package) Gumball: Okay........ Well.., let's read the letter. It from Agentpman. (The letter said: "Dear Gumball, Darwin, Fireball, and Anais, can you meet me at 5 PM? We're going to Daisyland for the week! Love, Agentpman) Darwin: Wow! Our first vacation! Yarnball: Ooh. A postcard! It from Jill! Fireball: How did you know? Yarnball: We first meet at the party two weeks ago. (She read the postcard out loud. It said: Dear The Wattersons, I'm coming back to Elmore! I got voted off and guess what? Me and Wesker had a huge argument for 2 hours! And I escaped from the lab. I had enough with him! I can't wait to see you guys again. Love, Jill. Gumball: Who's Wesker? Fireball: Ask Chris. Darwin: The other letter is junk. (Throws the letter away.) Nicole: You can't throw away junk! It that Agentpman? (Reads the letter) Guys, pack your things! We're going to Daisyland! Anais: Yay! Yarnball: But wait! Who's going to watch me while everyone gone? Richard: I've found someone on the internet that can take care of you! (He's on the computer and found a username: SmartWeapon107. He send a email massage to him) (Crypto and MeeMee comes in) MeeMee: Guess who's coming to Daisyland? Crypto: Guess what? EVERYONE is coming with Agentpman expect Yarnball and Chris.... Nicole: (Sees that Richard is on the Internet) Really? That username is Chris! Richard: Why is that? Aguilera: I can tell you why? He had Summer Fever. Legends have have it that it was from The Summer God. Let me tell you about him. (One boring disscusion later.) Agentpman: Summer God? (Seen drinking Sprite and sitting on a chair.) Cool... Everyone: ................. Agentpman1:.......Ok look, I didn't do anything at all this time! Fireball: Uh...what are you doing here? Agent: Idk. MeeMee: Aren't you supposed to be in Daisyland? Agent: I'm not allowed to go ever since the incident.. (Flashback time lolol.) Agent: Dad can I blow up Daisyland? Agent's Dad: k. As long as you don't let anyone find out! Agent: Thank you dad! (Later.) (Shows Daisyland destroyed and on fire.) Agent: I had so much fun, Dad! Thanks for taking me! Agent's Dad: No problem son! Now let's both agree we will never come back! Agent: Oh..... Agent's Dad: But we can go to Carvel! Agent: Yay! (End of flashback.) MeeMee: So uh.....Who sent the letter? Gumball: Meh...Probably a spammer...Anyway let's go to Daisyland! Everyone: Yay! (One of the tickets fall off to reveal it is a black paper that says "DOOM".) MeeMee: Uh... what's DOOM? Fireball: Doesn't matter. I've got a new plan! MeeMee, Aguilera, Chris, and I will rebuild Daisyland! Crypto will clean up the debris. Gumball, talk to Agent's Dad. Gumball: Sounds like a good plan. (Later) (The five arrive in Daisyland to see that it destroyed) MeeMee: Wow. Fireball: At long there's no monsters, B.O.W. or news reporters, everything is going to be fine. (MeeMee opened the toolbox and grabbed the hammer when a camera showed up) MeeMee: Ahh! (Threw the hammer) ???: Ow! (She looked at him) Chris: Don't do that! MeeMee: Sorry. Louis: Hi. I'm Louis LaFonda, reporting live from News Reader. We're here to see what happened. (Spots Chris) Hey, let talk to him. (The News Reader crew start to come to him. He ran.) Aguilera: Well, that buy us some time. MeeMee: Let's get to work before they come to us. (The four start to work. An half hour passed, the land was halfway finished) Crypto: We're almost done. (Meanwhile) Louis: We still couldn't find him. (Spots him on the ground) Ha! Hey. (Shove the microphone to him) Can you do the investigation about Daisyland destruction? Chris: (Woke up and sees that he drunk) Who? Who the hell are you? Louis: I'm- Chris: I know you. (Gets up) Louis: (turns to the camera) Next week, we'll ask the views about Family Guy. I'm Louis LaFonda. Goodnight. Chris: (Hit him with a vodka bottle and turned to the camera.) People who reading this, do not watch News Reader until season 3 ended. (Shoots the camera and continued to attack him) (Back to them) Aguilera: We're done. (Shows that Daisyland is finished the way it was before it got destroyed and it have some new buildings and new features) MeeMee: Wow. Chris: Hey guys. Finally took care of that ****. Don't even ask what I drink... (passed out) Fireball: Okay. Let's go back to the house. Crypto: I'll carry him. (Grabs him and PK him) (Back at The Wattersons House) Hot Dog: Dum dum dum! dudududududu dah dum dum! (A shadowy figure comes and posseses Hot Dog.) MeeMee: Um...are you ok? (Random Explosion lol.) MeeMee: AHH!!! Hot Dog: (Demonic voice and white eyes.) I will destroy you.... (Meanwhile) Fireball: Man, we've been walking for hours. Crypto: You asked me! I'm tired of PK this guy. Sorry, but I quit! (throws Chris to the ground) Aguilera: I'll heal him. (uses healing powers) Chris: What happened? Fireball: Later! (Meanwhile) To Be Continued.... Trivia *Yarnball makes her first appearance on Season 3. Also, Jill also makes her first appearance on Season 3 after leaving for a vacation during Season 2. *Summer God makes it first appearance. *MeeMee has a new appearance on this episode and half of Season 3: She's wearing a orange flower and wearing a banana dress. *To see why she came back, click https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10046352/5/SurvivorKattleloxIsland *This will be Sullvan's very first full appearence. (Not in a flashback or mentioned.) But he will be a zombie. *Antonio loses a hand in a trágic car accident. *Summer God helps Chris remember his memories. Most of them are from Resident Evil 6. Gallery 212px-Theturtlefireburn.png Re6 chris in china by diimitrii-d5zcwwt.jpg 212px-Thebigpuppyplan.png Gumball like a boss by miggygarcia-d5f54iz.jpg 212px-Name6.png 212px-Name10.png 212px-TheRecipeSP2.png 212px-TheNamePreview11.png Flashback.png Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Episodes with much blood